zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:InvaderDib/ZIM's new plot
A Nefarious Bus Fade to: ZIM's house INT. (Lab) ZIM, GIR and MINIMOOSE are standing (floating for MINIMOOSE) around a giant holomap. The image shows the skool. GIR is looking at the holomap in awe. ZIM: GIR! Pay attention! GIR: (As if hypnotized) I like the pretty lights. ZIM: GIR! GIR snaps out of his trance. GIR: Sorry ZIM. ZIM starts rubbing his hands evilly. ZIM: Good GIR. Today Earth will fall. And the empire of ZIM will RISE! (Laughs maniacally) ZIM: Watch closely. Holomap turns to bus lot. ZIM: First, GIR will distract the guard. Image of GIR and a gaurd appears. The GIR image talks to the guard inaudiably. GIR: That's me! GIR points to his holoprojection. ZIM: (Plotting) Yes, yes it is. ZIM: Then MINIMOOSE will aprehend one yellow monkey and drive it here. Image of MINIMOOSE floats into the projection and goes into a bus. The bus runs over the guard and drives away. ZIM: Back here, I will make all nessissary changes and- ZIM's antenea tingle. The Dib human He's here! GIR starts screaming. Dib jumps out of the shadows and runs into MINIMOOSE. DIB falls on his butt. ZIM: MINIMOOSE! ATTACK! MINIMOOSE: (Determined squeak) MINIMOOSE picks up DIB, carries him outside and throws him into a puddle of mud. MINIMOOSE: (Adorable squeal) DIB: I will get you ZIM! DIB: (Fading) One Day! Fade to: Song Fade to: Skool INT. (Ms. Bitter's class) The students are listening to Ms. Bitter's "lesson." The intro credits start rolling. Dib is looking suspiciously at ZIM, who's wearing tan face paint, a blue shirt with a red stripe across the waist, the bottom is hanging over the top of some jeans. Ms. Bitters: ...In conclusion, buses are a metal deathtrap waiting to fling you into a wall. ZIM: (To wrist watch) (Whispering) GIR? MINIMOOSE? Is the slug bus at the skool? GIR: (Over wrist watch) No. But I gotta lollipop! ZIM: (To wrist watch) GIR! GIR: (Over wrist watch) Sorry ZIM. DIB: Does anyone notice ZIM's skin. ZIM: Oh yes, my skin condition has receeded. I'M NORMAL! Students make sounds of agreement.The bell rings and the students run out of the room. Cut to: Skool EXT (Day) The students run out of the skool, a bus is waiting in front of the skool. Chunk runs up to the driver a.k.a. GIR in the GOVERNMENT-MAN SUIT GIR: (Constantly powering down) HELoo littLE BOY Aand or girl... hoOW Are you... Chunk: I'm fine. (Mumbles) weirdo. GIR: I AM A GOvermet... maAN SENT FROM THE GOVERN MENT! I AM HEere... tooOO TAKE YOU HOME! Chunk: Cool. Other students: Yeah. Cool. Wow. (ect.) GIR: coOME ON IN LIittle... kids. The students walk in. GIR puts the suit's hand out to stop Dib. GIR: SOorry... STUDENT 119! You ARE (Fast) TOOANNOYING! The suit stands up, it's arms spin around it's body, gears fly out of it. It's arms hit Dib. Thus knocking him off the bus. The kids cheer and the bus drives off. Gaz walks by. Gaz: You know that was GIR, right? Dib: (Unsure) Um, yeah. Gaz nods. Dib: Wait, why aren't you on the bus? Gaz: Are you kidding? GIR's horrible at driving. Fade to: Bus INT. (Driver's cockpit) The inside of the bus is the same as in "A Room with a Moose" GIR is still in the GOVERNMENT-MAN SUIT. GIR: (Happily) DOO DEE DOo… deE DOO DEE DOOooo deEE Doo… Cough Cough GIR takes off the helmet. GIR: Stupid machine! Sigh GIR starts fixing the bot. Boy in Background: Hey! You just passed my house! GIR presses a tape recorder. GOVERNMENT-MAN SUIT's voice: SORRY KIDS, BUT YOUR PARENTS AND OR LEGAL GAURDIANS ARE ON A TRIP TO- GIR in background: Story World! Story World! GOVERNMENT-MAN SUIT's voice: Yes, Even More Robotic Voice: Story World... GOVERNMENT-MAN SUIT's voice: YOUR PARENTS WILL MEET YOU THERE. Kids in Background: Cheers Chunk in background: Look! There's that dog again! Kids in Background: Awes Camera moves out the window, revealing the bus flying over Dib's house as Dib and Gaz gets home. Dib looks up as the camera switches it's subject to him. Gaz: The moose again? Dib: No. ZIM has something else in store. I can feels he's smarter now. Gaz: Just because he decided to wear make-up doesn't mean he's smarter. Gaz walks inside. Dib: Hmm, wait! Last night's breifing! He's gonna- oh no. Dib runs inside. Cut to: Dib's house INT. (Dib's room) Dib: No. No. No. This can't be. Dib jumps on his bed and twists one of the knobs on the head of the bed. The bed lowers into an elevator shaft. A metallic orb floats over, it speaks like Dib; but more robotic. It pronounces every letter. DiBot: Hello Dib. What may the roblem be this time? Dib: I'll tell you on the way DiBot. GaZoid, take me to the equipment room. The bed stops and a part of the shaft opens as if sliding doors. Dib walks into a long hall. Equipment and modules of past missions decorate the hall. He walks towards the jet pack from "Bad, Bad, Rubber Piggy." He picks it up. Dib: Hello, old friend. DiBot floats over. DiBot: Hello. Dib looks at DiBot, amazed. Fade to: Bus INT. (Kid Holding Area) Melvin: Hey! Isn't that Dib? Kids run onto the right side of the bus. Sara: Oh no. Cut to: Dib flying Dib lands on the side of the bus. He pulls a lazer pen out of his pocket and activates it. Creating a rectangle-shaped hole in the side of the bus. He jumps through the hole. Dib: Guys your in giant trouble you must- Sara walks over and picks Dib up. Dib: Hey! What are you- Sara throws him out of the bus. (Fading) aaaaah! The kids crowds around the hole. Cut to: Bus Ext (Day) Dib is holding on to the side of the bus. Chunk walks over, carrying a bus seat and throws it at Dib. Dib swings himself out of the way. Dib: Don't you notice anything strange. Like umm, WE'RE FLYING! Chunk: Hey! He's right! The windows are lying! Zita: How? Dib: It's ZIM! Chunk: But, how? ZIM flies over in his Voot Cruiser. His disguise off. ZIM: (Chuckles evilly) Hello Dib. I guess you've figured out my plan. Too bad your going to crash into the White House with your friends! Chunk: An alien? Zita: The White House? Melvin: I like tacos! ZIM: (Chuckles) Good bye pig smellies! The Voot Cruiser starts flying away. Pig Boy flies in, knocking the Voot into the bus. ZIM: No! Get away! No! The kids start boarding the Voot, ripping it apart. ZIM: Gety away! No! The Letter M grabs ZIM and throws him out of the Voot. GIR flies over, his disguise off. ZIM lands of him and they fly away. Cut to: Bus INT. (Driver's Cockpit) Dib jumps into the Driver's Seat. Dib: C'mon, c'mon. He starts pressing random buttons. Dib: Got it! He presses a red button. Cut to: Bus EXT. The bus turns around and smashes into Dib's house. Membrane: (Offscreen) DIB! Dib: (Offscreen) Sorry dad! Fade to: (Credits) Category:Blog posts